Breaking Point
by Knisley24
Summary: The truth is written all over our faces.                                                                                          Rating at T for the moment.
1. Over the Edge

**Yes, I know, I know. I'm am very VERY stupid for starting yet another story, when I have yet to finish the others. But this one will be up for now because I have a few of the chapters already typed. So, while people are reading this, I can type for my other stories. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point<strong>

**Chapter 1: Over the Edge**

"CALLING ALL TITANS! CALLING ALL TITANS! THIS IS A CODE RED EMERGENCY! ARKHAM ASYLUM HAS BEEN BREACHED!" I rubbed my eyes with my hand, donned my cloak, and flew to the common room. Nightwing stood in the front of the room, facing one of the long windows that looked out over the bay, and, beyond that, Jump City. Cyborg was over in Steel helping Titans East set up their tower, so we were short a member. Starfire flew in with red bed head, Beastboy trailing tiredly behind her, complaining all the way.

"Why do the bad guys _always_ have to break out in the middle of the night?" He whined. Outside, the night was pale, the new moon leaving darkness. The stars shed little light on the tower, the bay below cerulean, the water's shadows dancing.

"Not bad guys. Bad guy." Nightwing turned towards us, eyes narrowed, his countenance grim.

"No." The word slithered out of my mouth, I could feel my eyes widen a fraction of a centimeter, but I still held my monotone, the rest of my expression unchanging. "Not _him_." Nightwing nodded once, his eyes trained on each of us.

I will never forget the day that we shed the word teen from our title, the same day that Robin became Nightwing. Then again, I could feel the changes in each of us, see them, too. I thought that I still looked the same, except for my costume, which I'd had to change on account of my old one being too small. Starfire wore the same outfit, except for the fact that she had grown also, so it was now even more revealing. Beastboy was taller, and he didn't crack jokes as much, which was a blessing. He wasn't as lighthearted as he used to be, after seeing the sickening things that happened night after night in our cities, time had somewhat hardened his personality. Cyborg had become much more defined, and had upgraded his systems. Robin had changed almost entirely, his new costume, new look...

It was odd at first, be we grew used to it. He and Starfire had recently begun dating, which the rest of the team had rolled their eyes and said, "FINALLY" to. What did _not _change, however, was the growing rate of crime in Jump, Steel, and, finally, Gotham. We constantly got calls from Gotham and Steel. Jump, however, seemed to be the lesser of the three overrun, criminal infested towns.

"The Joker." I could see the grimace as he spat the words out of his mouth, as if they were poison on his tongue. I didn't blame him; the psychopath had drawn a jagged line through his and Batman's lives. Not to mention the incident with Barbara Gordon, which none of us could forget. How she learned to deal with it, I didn't know. But, she was now helping Batman and the League as the Oracle, even though she was confined to that wheel chair. Thinking about her really makes you look back and count your blessings. This would be the first time that our team as an, almost, whole would deal with the psychotic freak. "Gotham. Apparently he's hiding out in the dockyards. Very unlike him." He nodded once more, eyes narrowed in thought, and began moving quickly towards the door, us following in suit.

"We need to figure out an angle of attack. Starfire, Raven, I want you two to fly there, scan the perimeter, make sure he's inside the building. I'll check to see if he's rigged anything to blow, Beastboy, I need to you sniff him out. Sound good?" We all nodded in affirmation, Starfire and I taking to the skies, Beastboy morphing into a bird, Nightwing straddling his motorcycle. "We need to be as stealthy as possible; we don't want him to think that something's going on."

Then we rolled out. Starfire, Beastboy and I were the first to the scene, quietly drifting above the dockyard's warehouse. We split up, Beastboy dropping to the ground, Starfire going left, and I going right. My eyes scanned the pitch blackness; it was almost too dark to see. I caught a moving shadow in my peripheral vision, just as my pocket buzzed. I flipped open my communicator while I spun around. Nothing. I looked down at the tiny screen, Beastboy and Starfire's faces visible.

"He's in the building," Beastboy whispered, "I'm not sure what he's doing, but I think I smell Kerosene. Not a good sign." Suddenly, Nightwing's face popped onto the screen.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"Why don't I see what he's up to?" I said, knowing that if it was dark in there, he wouldn't be able to detect my dark soul body. Nightwing grimaced.

"All right, but if you he sees you or something bad is about to happen, you need to get back to your body right away." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know."

"We'll wait for you to contact us."

"Copy that. Raven over and out." I signed off and clipped it back onto my belt. I levitated my body, now in the lotus position, as I chanted. "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." The last word dragged as I opened my eyes, which were a bright white, and my soul-self left my body and phased through the metal wall of the warehouse. My black form glided forward, while, outside, in my floating body's mind, I took in the scene. It was quiet in there...too quiet. Then, abruptly, the Joker came into view. In his hand was a can of Kerosene, which he was dumping all over the floor.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout...here is my handle, here is my sssspout." He laughed, and, outside, the eeriness of the sound sent shivers down my spine. At nineteen years old, you would've thought that I would've grown used to that one freaky sound, considering all of the times I'd heard it. But no. I don't think that even Nightwing or Batman was used to it. As I looked closer, I saw them. A handful of crime lords sat bound and gagged on the floor. And one of them was the Black Mask, Gotham's biggest, baddest criminal since all of the others had been shipped off to wear out their welcome in Arkham.

"THIS WASN'T PART OF THE DAMN DEAL! LET ME GO YOU PSYCHOTIC FREAK!" The Black Mask had somehow worked his gag off. I tore my eyes away from them, to realize, with a start, that the Joker was missing. My eyes darted to the left. That's when the laughing began. With dread filling my stomach with a foreboding feeling, I immediately began to fly back towards my body. The laughing grew louder.

"I see you little birdie!" The Joker laughed. He loomed in front of me, a shotgun in hand. I silently cursed myself. Why hadn't I sensed him? I reeled back, but not before he began to pull the trigger. I managed to evade many of the bullets as I streaked past him towards the wall, until one slammed into the back of my soul-self's shoulder blade. Outside, my body jerked, my face contorting in pain. That would be nothing compared to what I would feel later, when I wasn't hyped up on adrenaline. I crashed through the wall, soul-self slamming back into my body. That was when part of the pain really hit. I could feel the bullet stuck in my shoulder, and my body fell backwards as I lost momentary control. I took a few deep breaths, hoping to gain back most of my control.

Grabbing my communicator out of my belt, putting on my best monotone voice to mask the pain, I gathered my features in a plain expression, and turned it on, signaling everyone.

"Nightwing here, what'd you find? I thought I heard some shots being fired, you weren't injured, were you?" Knowing full well that if I told him, he would make me go back to the tower, I shook my head.

"Listen, I saw him in there. Beastboy was right, he had Kerosene, and he was dumping it on a ring of crime lords. I don't know what he's planning, but I think the place might blow any minute. We need a plan to get in, get the crime lords, and fast." I could feel a drop of sweat slip down my face as the bullet ground around in my shoulder. My eyebrow twitched.

"Raven, why don't you phase through the wall, and start pulling them out while we distract him?" It sounded like a crappy plan, but hey, it was all we had.

"Copy."

"When I give the signal you start moving."

"What's the signal?" I asked, skeptically.

"Us busting through the door." I smiled slightly.

"Got it. Raven over and out." As I slapped it shut, something _pinged _on the roof. I grabbed my shoulder, letting out a hiss of pain that I'd held in for far too long. My eyes roamed upwards to where the sound had come from, and froze. A white skull peered back at me, that and the trademark splatter of red that resembled an X were the only parts of him I could see. I froze as he lifted his gloved hand to place a finger directly over where his lips would be under the mask. My fingers tightened around my communicator.

"_BAM!_" _Well, there's the signal_. My head whipped to the side. I could hear the back and forth banter between Nightwing and the Joker. I looked up once again, but he was gone. At that point, I guessed that it had been a hallucination brought on by pain. I phased through the wall and sneaked behind one of the crates. I placed my fingers to my lips as all of the crime lords' eyes fit the pieces of the puzzle together. The Black Mask rolled his eyes, and I couldn't help it when I flipped him the bird. I know, I know, very hero like. My fingers curled around the rope of two of the people's backs, and I surrounded the rest with my dark energy, pushing my powers, and my shoulder to the max. Something exploded at the front of the warehouse.

"Oh bird boy, you're no fun anymore! All grown up and in your big boy pants!" I heard the Joker's trademark laughter over the sound of gunfire and starbolts. I phased through the wall, dropping the people outside, into the clutches of the police. I flew back in to help them get the Joker under control. And I flew into the room, and got exactly what I expected: chaos. Starfire was firing starbolts at the green haired maniac, weaving in-between crates to evade the bullets flying frantically through the humid night air.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin—" A bullet clipped my shoulder, and I turned my full attention to the Joker, who, in turn, had his gaze fixed on me. That smile that he had on his face chilled me to the bone.

"Little birdie can't fly with a broken wing." He laughed maniacally and re-aimed his gun at me. I flew past, following the far wall, and saw Nightwing swinging towards him, feet out to kick him in the back. But he never got there. Instead, he was tackled by a black clad figure.

"Hey Chuckles. Is there something different about you? Because you seem different. Or maybe it's me." He flipped over Nightwing, and punched him in the jaw. Starfire switched tactics, and flew towards the masked thief while Beastboy charged the Joker. The little green armadillo sped across the concrete towards the Joker, the bullets bouncing off his armor like skin. At the last possible second, he morphed into a T-Rex crashed into him while I sent wave upon wave of dark energy flying at him. I looked over as Starfire screamed. Red X paused in his battle with Nightwing for only a moment, deftly flicking his wrist, and sent Starfire flying backwards towards the wall. She jerked against the sticky X, but it wouldn't budge. I turned my attention back to the Joker, who was now trying to shoot some type of, most likely noxious, gas at Beastboy. I flew over and once again began my chant, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. My hands glowed black as I came within close range of him. I flew up behind him while Beastboy kept him occupied.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Just as my dark energy shot out to encase him, he turned, laughing, and shot something in my face. I coughed once and dropped to the floor, unable to move. He spun moved towards me, and I saw immediately that Beastboy was also lying on the floor, but he was unconscious. The Joker grabbed my long violet hair and pulled me around the corner, behind some crates. I regretted not cutting my hair like Nightwing had told me to all those years ago as some came loose from my head, blood trickling down my pale skin. I couldn't cry out in pain, something was suppressing my voice. All I could do was look on as the Joker bent over me, grinning as he always did. But there was something different about it this time. Like it was directed specifically at me. It made my stomach churn. Why wasn't he killing me or moving on? I swallowed.

"After watching you fight, I've gotta say, you must be the toughest girl I've ever seen. But part of me has been wondering... What would have to happen to break you?" _Where was he going with this? _

"You know," His creepy voice made my skin crawl, "I never repeat a crime. But this time I may have to make an exception. For a girl much better looking than Barbara Gordon. It's a shame I don't have a camera this time. This time it would've been worth it." My eyes widened in fear. No. I wasn't scared. I tried to move my lips to recite my mantra. It was only three simple words! Why couldn't I say them? My breathing quickened as he ripped my cloak off. His yellowish teeth showed even more as his grin widened. My pulse was spiking, my vision blurring as tears squeezed themselves from my tear-ducts. No, I couldn't let him see my fear. That would only satisfy his sick, twisted mind. He grabbed the zipper to the front of my cobalt leotard, grinning as it slowly slipped down. My mind was going to go over the edge. He was going to push me past my breaking point.

Something sounded off to the left of him. My eyes moved in time to see Red X step from the shadows, and sock the green haired freak in the jaw, making him stagger away from me.

"Hello." The synthesized voice did nothing to hide the cold tone in his voice. I was shocked when his fingers slid underneath the black fabric, after I heard his next words. "Good to finally reunite."

"Reunite?" The Joker seemed as shocked as I was, but not about the same thing. The voice that came from beneath the mask was now his own, untouched by technology. "Do I know you? We double at the prom, or maybe blow up a school bus together?" I felt like throwing up at his crude humor.

"No. I'm just something you helped create." If my eyes could've widened, they would've. In fact, whatever he had sprayed on me seemed to be wearing off a little. The sick, twisted man laughed.

"That's pretty cryptic. Tell me more." Blood dripped down his white chin, and he wiped a hand across his mouth. Red X cocked his head to the side.

"Sure." Without hesitation, Red X swung his foot around, slamming the Joker in the chest so that he stumbled back. He was wearing a purple suit with a green daisy. Presumably what he'd shot the gas out of earlier. Red X looked down at me, and he was so close that I could feel his aura twinge with some concern. Quite frankly, I didn't care. He was a criminal, and if he took the Joker out, I had a pretty good idea of what would be going on in his head. Especially if I was lying on the floor and couldn't move. I blinked and my fingers twitched. It was slow going, but it was starting to wear off. The Joker aimed his flower at Red X. Before the psycho could blink, X had grabbed the flower, ripped it off of his purple suit jacket, and aimed it back at him. Gas shot out, and the Joker fell to the floor the same way me and Beastboy had. My eyes slowly widened as Red X pulled out a gun and trained it on the Joker's head.

"I'm gonna blow you're deranged brains out." X's voice held no remorse as his finger tightened around the trigger. I could see the blood from my wound crawling along the floor towards them, and I felt faint. He looked over at me, then back at the Joker. His other hand tightened into a fist as he re-tucked the gun into the back of his belt. He stepped back, shaking his head, and made his way over to me. That was about the time that I realized I was shaking. He knelt down in front of me, and I squeezed my eyes shut, prepared for the worst. Instead, I heard the sound of my zipper being pulled back up. I opened my eyes, and swallowed.

"I may be a thief, Angel, but I'm not that sick. I'm hurt that you would think such horrible things of me." He put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. He grabbed my cloak and draped it over me, ripping a long strand off of the bottom, and turning me over.

"W-why?" I mentally cursed. Why was my voice shaking? It was over, wasn't it? But the memory of what could've happened had X not been there plagued my thoughts.

"Why did I help you, or why didn't I kill him?"

"Both." The room was beginning to spin uncontrollably by now, and I grimaced as he applied pressure to my shoulder blade.

"Well, like I said earlier, I may be a thief, but I'm not that sick. You and Barbara don't deserve that. She didn't." He paused for a moment, and I thought about how odd it was that he was helping someone else. I mean, he'd helped Robin twice, and claimed to be on 'his' side, but I still didn't get it. "As to why I didn't kill him, I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer. You needed my help. Now, before you ask, once again, _why exactly _did I help you, I must say, I'm on my own side, so, I can do whatever I want." He gently set me back down, leaning his arm on his knee.

"Thank you." He did a double take, then looked me right in the eye.

"Don't mention it Sunshine. I mean it. Don't." Part of my lip quirked up, and I couldn't believe that I was smiling. At a stupid thief nonetheless. "It would ruin my reputation. And I need my reputation."

"For what?"

"It's all part of the plan." He tapped his temple once with his finger, and the last thing I remember before blacking out, was his voice, telling me that it was okay to let go.

* * *

><p>Hate it? Like it? Love it? Review!<p>

Love

-Knisley24


	2. All For Nothing

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter2: All for Nothing**

"ERRAHH!" My fist slammed against the wall, flecks of paint drifting down around me, the plaster beneath my hand crumbling. I rested my head against its cold surface. Something my Father used to say echoed in my mind's eye. _That's what happens when people are angry. Guys punch walls, girls cry. _Right. I bet Raven could disprove that theory. I remember hearing about what happened with Dr. Light. Lesson One: Never make Raven angry. Though I can't say that I really follow those guidelines. Honestly, I love to mess with people. That's just the way I am. It happens.

I don't know why I did it. Why did I help her? All of those years of planning. Wasted. All for nothing. But then, what I had told her was true, she didn't deserve what had almost happened to her. Barbara hadn't deserved it. No one deserves to be manipulated, used, or victimized by that worthless piece of evil death worshipping garbage that is the Joker. I had almost killed him. Blown his deranged brains out. But just one look at her face...Beautifully dark and ethereal ...And I knew that she needed me more. More than I needed to kill that Freak.

The Goth girl. The quiet one. The Ice Queen. To me, Sunshine. Angel. Doll face. To them, Raven. But she couldn't fool me. I knew, just knew, that underneath that cool, calm, collected façade that she always wore, was something more. I could sense it. And tonight there was proof of it. She did have feelings, despite popular belief. And after seeing her, the Joker standing over her like that...That had only made me want to blow his head off even more. She had looked so...Helpless. So, un-Raven like. I had heard what he'd said to her, but I had never imagined someone to push Raven so _close_, so _near_, her breaking point. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if tonight would faze her at all. I wondered if she would be like me, and be haunted every waking second of her life. Would she bounce back and want revenge, like I had? Or would she move on? But at least now I _knew_ something we both had in common: the Joker.

When I had her in my arms, trying to stop the bleeding in her shoulder, I couldn't help but think about all of the times I'd misread her. About how misunderstood we both were. She may think me a common thief. I may have thought of her as a Gothic Freak at some point. Part of me speculated when she had changed into something so..._Beautiful. _Had I really not been paying attention at all? All wrapped up in my little plan? Was I really that clueless?

After Raven had passed out, and I had made sure that she was all right, I just, well, left. But now she was all I could think about, the mental picture of most of her blood pooled around her on the concrete floor still fresh in my memory. I knew that there was only one way to get her off of my mind: Check on her. Just one time. No harm could come with that, could it?

I perched outside the window to her room, listening to the grass stain and red head argue.

"Friend Beastboy, did you give her the blood of O and Negative that she needed?" So Sunshine and I had a lot more in common than I had thought. I could already feel the smirk on my face.

"Yes." I could hear them pause as they stopped to stare at her.

"Beastboy, do you think friend Raven will be of the O and K?"

"I don't know Star...I just don't know. I don't even know what happened to her. I think X attacked her when the Joker had us occupied. I think he might have shot her."

I heard their voices drop into whispers as they continued out the door and down the hall, going over the night's events. I silently held my breath, climbing over her window ledge. I was still confused as to why they had brought her to her room and not to their infirmary. For a second, I just stood there, taking in my surroundings. I had been in the rest of the tower, in almost every room. With the exception of hers, and the tin man's. They were the only two who would've been able to detect me. Raven would've been able to detect my aura, and Cyborg most likely had some cameras rigged in his room that even I wouldn't be able to disable.

Her walls were either black or a deep blue, it was too dark to tell. From what I could make out, I saw many bookshelves spanning two of her walls. A pair of odd looking masks hung on one of the walls, and, beneath them, was a bed. It was circular, and covered with, I guessed, blue sheets. In the very middle, beneath the questionably blue sheets, was a petite form. I could just barely see the rising and falling of her body, tell-tale signs of sleeping. Silently, and without thinking, I crept up next to the side of her bed. With her window open, a shaft of moonlight had found its way in, landing upon her relaxed face. I had never before seen her this calm. It suited her, although, I had to admit that she looked pretty sexy when she was scowling and kicking my ass. Out of all of the titans, she was most likely the only one that could take me down. And, if her teammates weren't in her way all of the time, she would have already.

As I studied her face, taking in the slant of her eyebrows, long black eyelashes, the curved shape of her face, and finally, her plump, red lips, the phrase _'Beauty from pain'_ flashed in my head. I almost snorted. Yes, she was a beauty that could inflict very large amounts of pain. Geez, what the heck was I, Shakespeare? If I was near her for too long, I might actually develop _feelings_ for her. I shuddered at the thought. You should _never _mix business with pleasure. _Never._ Despite my thoughts, I brushed a strand of her long lilac hair out of her face.

Suddenly, there was a noise off to my left. The hallway. _The two idiots must be coming back to check on her,_ I thought as I straddled the window ledge and adroitly lowered myself down, waiting as I heard the hiss of the door. Not a sound came afterwards. Nightwing must've been in the room.

I held my breath, waiting until he finished whatever it was that he was doing and left her room, before even thinking about making my way down. Just as I began the tedious task of climbing downwards, I heard something. I looked up, thinking, _figures, now's the time I get caught._ But instead, I saw Raven poke her head out. She looked really pale, paler than usual. She shouldn't have been out of bed yet.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" She smirked weakly. I couldn't help but let out a snort.

"Yes actually. Seeing as you were sleeping, in your bed. Where you should be now. Besides, I'm not one for long goodbyes." I really hoped that my voice wouldn't carry, seeing as the other titans were in the tower, although I was pretty sure that Bird boy was still asleep, on account of the knock out gas I'd used on him earlier. Crazy stuff. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the sill for support. "How long have you known I was here?" I hated this stupid mask. It was highly annoying, especially when I couldn't hear my own voice. It kind of made me feel like a serial killer or something, then again, I wasn't leaving creepy messages on people's phones or anything.

"The moment you came through the window." I sighed and shook my head.

"Gee, thanks for letting me _feel _like I was being sneaky." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Why did you come here?" Crap. For once in my life, I didn't have a witty comeback for something she said. I needed an excuse, and fast. Honestly, though, why _had_ I come here? "Honestly?" _Think fast..._

"To check on you." Okay, so I told her the truth. I can tell the truth every once in a while.

"Why?" I climbed upward a few feet.

"I thought that you would be so overjoyed to see me that I would get a hug." She scowled as she detected the notes of sarcasm.

"What do you want?" She sounded annoyed. Very annoyed.

"Want?"

"Well, you did just save me." She grimaced. In the distance, lightning flashed. A storm front was rolling in above Jump, Gotham, and Steel.

"You don't owe me anything, Angel."

"No. You don't understand." She sighed. Of course, I was a guy, I wouldn't understand. That only made me roll my eyes. "I hate owing people."

"Okay Angel. Whatever you say. Now I'm gonna leave before you start making me feel sick to my stomach." Then she smiled. She actually smiled at me. The sight was odd, but in a nice way, because I'd never seen her smile before. I did a double take, which I think she noticed.

"What?"

"Well, you're smiling at me. It's kinda freaking me out." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Go home X." She turned away from her window, but hesitated and looked back down at me. "Thank you. Really." I nodded once and was now low enough to the ground to drop down. Now that I think about it, it's funny how things can change in the blink of an eye. How someone can go from fighting you, to owing you.

* * *

><p>I wasn't really sure what to think anymore. Here's this arrogant, selfish, cocky thief that we've been battling for years now. And now he up and saves me? What the hell? Did he suddenly grow a heart or something? Or get some morals? He was starting to make me feel like I wasn't tough or something. I just never understood this guy. And the whole time he was here, I could practically feel the smirk radiating off of him. Damn cheeky bastard. Then again, maybe that was the point. Maybe I wasn't supposed to understand at all. I sighed as I climbed back into bed.<p>

There was a hiss, and my door opened. Nightwing stood in the entranceway, and cleared his throat. I pretended to sleep so that he would leave.

The whole incident kept replaying in my mind. The Joker...Everything. When I came down to breakfast the next day, Nightwing wanted to know everything. So, of course, I told him the bare minimum.

"I got shot in the shoulder when I went in." Nightwing's fist slammed down onto the table.

"I KNEW IT! DAMMIT RAVEN YOU COULD'VE DIED!" I took his verbal wrath unfazed. He calmed down for a moment. "What happened after that?" Apparently, after the Joker attacked me, and Red X had saved me, the team had only seen the ending, Red X standing over me, then leaving. So, it was only natural that they thought that it was all X's fault.

"I already told you, the Joker was going to kill me. But then Red X started to attack him, like he had some personal vendetta against him. Then he left. The end." Nightwing leaned forward, staring me down.

"I know you're hiding something Raven, but I won't make you tell me. You've been acting...Odd. Are you sure that nothing else happened? Because if something happened, you can tell me, no matter what. I'm your friend." I held back a snort. No, he wasn't my friend, he was my leader. He was also the oldest of us, 25 years old. What he wanted was to poke his nose into my business. I really didn't want to relive what had happened, hence the reason I wasn't telling him. In the back of my mind, I wasn't really sure what the Joker was going to do to me. Had he been about to rape me? Or had he been planning to leave me dead and naked on the floor? Or paralyzed and in a wheel chair like Barbara? Something he had said caught my attention.

"_I never repeat a crime. But this time I may have to make an exception. For a girl much better looking than Barbara Gordon. It's a shame I don't have a camera this time." _Had he raped Barbara? I had spoken to her many times, we were fairly close, but she had never said anything about that.

"Nope. Can I go now?" I monotoned. Ever since we had defeated my father, I had been able to somewhat convey emotion. Even though I wasn't on a harness anymore, I still had difficulty trying to express myself. After having to keep my emotions in check for so long, it was kind of a habit. I still caught myself worrying when I realized that I was happy, sad, or angry.

"Fine." Nightwing reluctantly turned away, but then hesitated, pulling a chair around the kitchen counter, causing me to sigh exasperatedly into my tea cup. "Raven," He paused, seeming to hate having to say the words that would leave his mouth next, "We were thinking...Maybe it's time you have a vacation." I nearly dropped my cup.

"What?" I shook my head. "No. No no no no no no no. I can't leave you guys here. I don't want to stop working—"

"I was just thinking, that maybe you could go on a solo mission. To Europe." He paused once again, waiting for her to digest this. "There's a rumor going around that someone is planning something there. Someone big is planning something big. I want you to go there to investigate. It's strictly business...But I wouldn't mind if you took a few weeks and took a break..." I knew that if I didn't agree, he would just keep badgering me anyways.

"Fine." He grinned, having, once again, gotten his way.

"Great. Pack up. You leave in four hours." I just shook my head. I should've guessed that he would've chosen the first flight out. I must've looked like hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Sorry for how long and boring that was :D <strong>

**-Knisley24**


	3. Minor Turbulence My Ass!

**Breaking Point**

**Chapter3: Minor Turbulence My Ass!**

I rubbed my wrist where the stupid holo-ring rested. I hated the weight of it, so unnatural, making my arm feel somewhat restricted. But Cyborg had said that I needed to somewhat change my appearance, and I, being stupid, agreed. My chakra was gone, but that was about all that I'd let Cyborg change about me. I had considered taking the evil thing off, but I knew that would only hurt his feelings. I couldn't stand the thought of being in a different country, and not being used to my appearance.

Then again, I wasn't Starfire, and I never said people had to look at me. Nightwing had made me change out of uniform and into civilian clothes, which Starfire was more than glad to help with. With a simple black long sleeved shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, and blood red flats, I had boarded Jump Air with only one suitcase and a back pack.

Sighing, I lowered my tray, placing my sketch book on top, and unbuckled my seatbelt. I hated fricking airplanes. It could possibly be because of the bland tan color of everything, the fake happiness of the stewardesses, the food, which many comedians are right about, and also how annoying the people were. No offense to them or anything. But, lucky me, I got stuck in the back with the screaming babies and loud talking business men. Not only that, but I had walked by a woman and her daughter, and as soon as they saw my hair, the woman covered her daughter's eyes and gave me a dirty look.

"_Hello, this is your captain speaking. You are now free to move about the cabin." _My eyes combed the area, looking for something, _anything_, to draw. I was the only one in my row of three seats, which was nice, seeing as I got the window seat. Behind me were three businessmen, all in suits, talking _very _loudly to each other about how they '_couldn't possibly merge with Wayne Enterprises_' because it would make them look '_weak_'. In the row across from them sat a woman who was trying to feed her fussy baby. I didn't blame the baby, after all, the pilot was doing a horrible job pressurizing the cabin, and my ears were popping like crazy. Behind her was a group of many other ordinary people, or at least they _looked _ordinary on the outside. That was the other thing about airplanes: Being around this many people, confined to this cabin, and all of their auras would've been making me go nuts.

However, thankfully, Cyborg's little holo-ring also neutralized my powers while I was wearing it. My eyes darted to the small window, and I took in the view. The Atlantic Ocean stretched vast and open beneath us. Waves crashed against each other, frothing and foaming like rabid animals. It was beautifully terrifying, in a way, almost ethereal. The sun was setting as we continued across the water, painting the sky a million different colors and shades.

The people in front of me were just like those in the back: all different races, some foreign, some American, almost all of them older than I. Though, the row in front of mine held a young gentleman. I wasn't entirely sure how old he was, but something about him seemed familiar.

My violet eyes widened as I realized it was Johnny Rancid. How he was out of jail and sitting on this plane I had no idea. I knew that I couldn't use my communicator on the airplane, considering that it sent out the same frequencies as cell phones. I had counted on the fact that I was going to a different country and no one being able to notice me. I hoped to Azar that he didn't glance back. I didn't want him to start a fight and end up causing the plane to crash, or something worse. Bowing my head, I allowed myself to sink further down into the fuzzy, grey seat.

I glanced across the aisle, and noticed for the first time that the row across from mine was occupied by another young gentleman. He, too had taken the window seat. He had put up the arm rests to the other chairs so that he could place his back against the curved wall, eyes closed. I could just barely see the white, plastic coated wires that belonged to his iPod sticking out from his black jacket. I followed their path up to his face, studying him. His eyes were closed, making him seem relaxed, and his naturally spiky, stygian hair was stuck up in all directions, as if he had been wearing a Halloween mask.

I watched curiously as he bobbed his head to a soundless beat, his lips moving, though I couldn't tell what he was mouthing. The baby behind him continued to whimper as my pencil moved across the white page.

I hated the color white. It was too blank; yet I also loved it, because there was so much that could be done to it, to fill that space that was devoid of color. Occasionally, I would glance over to refresh my memory. Though he seemed to be very relaxed and laid back, there was something about him that gave me the impression that he was on edge. What about, I would never know.

Suddenly, he hooked his fingers around the wires and pulled them out, letting them rest against his black jacket. My eyes trailed down his arms, which happened to be _very _well defined, and to his white shirt..._What the heck am I doing? _I snapped my eyes away immediately and silently cursed as my cheeks grew warm with the sudden rush of color. Keeping my head straight down, I allowed myself to glance over out of the corner of my eye. He had stood up, rolling his arms. I estimated that he was about fifteen inches taller than me as he moved around his row. Instead of heading to the bathrooms, like I had assumed he would, he stopped at the row behind his, towering over the woman and her baby.

I rolled my eyes, guessing that he was complaining to her about the child's incessant weeping, listening closely as his voice carried over to my seat.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I couldn't help but notice that you seem to have your hands full." My brow furrowed, and I wondered where he was going with this. "And I was wondering if you would like some help." I swiveled my body, eyebrows arched in disbelief. I had met very few people in this world that would be willing to help people, not including my team. Speculating his motives, I watched, waiting for the mother's reaction.

The woman, a long, curly haired brunette that looked very stressed out and tired, bit her lip, no doubt wondering about the stranger in front of her.

"I don't know..." The baby continued wailing in her arms.

"Ma'am, there are hundreds of witnesses on this airplane. I swear to you on my father's grave that nothing will happen to your child." That seemed to remove the tension from her shoulders as she handed her baby over, though she was still hesitant.

"Are you sure that it wouldn't be a bother?" She smiled at him timidly.

"Not at all. I used to take care of my younger sister." He switched the baby to his left arm, slipping the bottle into it's mouth. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy. His name is Jericho." Proffering his hand, the woman shook. "I'm Claire Wilson."

"Nice to meet you." He nodded once at the woman, and headed back towards his seat. I quickly glanced over at him. Why hadn't he given the woman his name? He was smiling down at Jericho, who was done eating and cooing at the man. I turned my attention back to my work, which was rapidly filling the formerly blank page. There was only one thing missing from it. Just as I started to rough in some oval like shapes, I felt a chill run down my spine. Someone was watching me.

My eyes darted to the side, and I felt the young man's eyes boring into me. It wouldn't have meant anything to me, after all, everyone had most likely glanced in my direction one or more times, but he was just sitting there, with a vacant expression on his features. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring. Normally I would've thought that that was rude. But right now, it was just plain unnerving. It felt like his eyes were staring right into me, that he could see everything. My gaze connected with his, and I felt a jolt run through my blood. Jade colored eyes burned into mine, unrelenting. Now the feeling was intensified, and I felt exposed. Only, now, his mouth was twisted into a smirk.

Embarrassed, I continued to sketch, trying to get the hardest part right. I ignored him, leaning over my drawing, my bicep resting on the trey, fingers threaded through my hair. I was comfortable. In the zone.

Abruptly, the plane jolted to the side, causing my pencil to dig into the paper and slide off quickly. Even without my powers, I sensed a presence moving towards me. Panicking, I was too late to throw my arms over my drawing, and a rough, calloused hand shot out and grabbed it. I grabbed the end of the pad, deciding that I wouldn't give it up without a fight, and shoved my foot into the seat as I turned my body.

It was the spiky haired punk that had been sitting across from me. He still had the baby, Jericho, in his left arm, while the other held part of my sketch pad. It annoyed the hell out of me that he thought that he could just come over and try to take it from me, but not as much as the smirk that seemed to be forever plastered to his stupid handsome face. He just sat there, holding onto it, while I kept tugging it my way. Was I really that much of a wimp without my powers? Sure I didn't have that much upper body strength, but...Still.

I hissed angrily in his direction. That only seemed to cause his smirk to broaden. With one small tug in his direction, my hands held only air. I bumped back against the seat, realizing how tight I'd been holding on, and let out a sigh while trying to regain control of my emotions.

"Hmmmm..." I just about lost control and punched him in the face as he plopped down next to me, causing me to scoot over more towards the window. "You know, this would be the best drawing I've ever seen, but..." My eyes slid over to where his face was hidden behind the pad, scrutinizing it. He peeked over the square, and once again I felt a small shock run through my system as he held my gaze. No one ever held my gaze. Usually, when I gave someone a dirty look or glowered at them, they looked down or away. Not this guy. I noticed that there was a small silver ring in his right earlobe. "But I don't remember having this on my chin." Flipping the pad over towards me, He pointed to where I had been working when the plane had undergone minor turbulence. A large, jagged line ran across his chin and off of the page.

"Screw you." I said as I wrenched the pad out of his hand. He smiled.

"She speaks!" The baby had once again started to quietly whimper, and the young man began to bounce his arm jovially. I rolled my eyes. "So... Why'd you decide to draw me?"

"You were the closest."

"What about him?" He gestured to the seat in front of me, where the corrupt Johnny Rancid sat.

"What about me?" The black haired, grayish skinned man turned around, looking down at all three of us. His yellow teeth twisted into a sick smile. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He was looking at me now. Shit.

"NO." My voice was too loud. Crap, I didn't think he would recognize me that easily. "I mean...No." The idiot next to me seemed to take this moment to catch on to what was happening. He threw his arm over my shoulder, and I jumped a little in surprise.

"This is my girlfriend." He turned his face toward mine, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Oh, I was so gonna fricken murder this guy as soon as we got off of this metal death trap.

"Really? I've never seen that many people with purple hair and eyes." Rancid seemed to contemplate this. "In fact, I've only seen one person like that and—"

"It was a rebellious teenager thing I did when I was sixteen. Everyone thinks I'm trying to copy that what's-her-name with super powers." I said quickly. I just wanted this over with. His arm was burning through my jacket, and I shivered. Noticing this, he pulled me closer to him. Luckily, Johnny boy dropped the subject and returned to watching _The Proposal_.

I let a breath out through my nose, and the tension in my shoulders released. We had about six hours left until we reached Prague, which was more than enough time for a nap. I shrugged spiky's shoulder off, and gave him a pointed glare; which he returned without a problem.

"What? You owe me, Sunshine." I rubbed my eyes, thinking about Red X. Now I owed two people? No way José. I didn't ask him to stick his nose in my business.

"Go away." He _humphed_, and got up, working his way back towards the baby's mother. I was surprised that he didn't put up much of a fight.

"Fine. No need to get your panties in a ruffle. I was just trying to help." I ignored this, and stopped a stewardess on her way to the back, asking for a pillow. I didn't have a blanket, which sucked because, despite how many people there were crowded into this small space, it was freezing. Putting all of my armrests up, and laying down horizontally, I prepared for sleep to slowly come. Though, surprisingly, it didn't take long for me to drift off. Though, within minutes the pleasant blackness of sleep morphed into a horrible nightmare.

_Black surrounded me, enveloping even the best of my senses. I could feel blood dripping down my arm, no, blood was dripping from everywhere on my body. It hurt, like no other pain I'd ever felt before. My holo-ring was still intact, ensuring that I couldn't heal myself without pulling it off. I didn't have the strength to undo the clasp. And I knew, just knew that I would bleed to death here, and my friends would never know, because my communicator was in my bag, which the men had stolen. I felt another wave of fear crash over me, heightening my senses and feelings. Yes, I, Raven, was going to die because I was unable to defend myself._

_I heard a noise off to the left. Probably a street cat looking for a meal. Unless the men had come back to finish me off and get rid of my body. That thought sent another shard of fear twisting in my heart. Dear Azar, what had I ever done to deserve this? Something touched my neck, and I jolted, trying to get a scream to pass my lips this time. Because if I was going to die, I wasn't going down without a fight. _

_But I knew it wasn't one of them, because...then he spoke._

"_It's alright little bird. You can let go now, you're in safe hands." As I felt the world blurring at the edges, I had no choice but to comply. _

I gasped, my eyes popping open. It was black outside, as was the cabin of the jet. Many of the other passengers had followed my example, including Claire Wilson, who once again had her child. I ran a hand through my lavender locks, sitting up. As I moved, something tumbled to the floor. I reached down to grab it, my fingers enclosing around something soft and warm. It was a black jacket, like mine, but larger. As I pulled it up, I caught a whiff of something pleasant... Black Licorice?

I glanced over to see the man across from me in the same position that I'd been in while sleeping. He looked the same, minus the jacket he'd been wearing earlier, which I now clutched in my pale fingers.

Biting my lip, I quietly stood up, walking over to drape his jacket on him. I paused, watching as his previously calm face contorted into a mask of pain. He mumbled something, and though I couldn't make it out, his voice was laced with agony. It almost made me feel bad for him.

_**CRAAACK! **_

Lightning whipped the sky, and a resounding crash of thunder shook the jet. I grabbed onto the seat in front of me as the plane began to roll and shake violently. I was wrenched from the seat and thrown into debonair gentleman's lap, who immediately sat up, head whipping from side to side in confusion.

"_Good evening passengers, we're experiencing some minor turbulence at the moment so if you would please buckle up and—SHIT!" _The expletive echoed throughout the cabin as there was another violent shake. The young man quickly pulled himself out from under me, and slid my belt into place before I could protest. Adeptly, he clicked his belt into position as he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tightly against him. I didn't object as my stomach dropped, the nose of the plane angling downward. The pilot hadn't bothered to turn the speaker off, as he was more worried about righting the airplane, so we could all hear his panic as he and the other pilot yelled invectives back and forth. And believe me, there's nothing more terrifying when you're on an airplane than hearing that you might die.

"_PULL UP! PULL UP!" _

"_I CAN'T! IT'S JAMMED!" _The pilot's voices carried throughout the compartment.

The young man's knuckles turned white as he gripped an armrest, his eyes squeezed shut. Around us, everyone was panicking, screams reverberating off of the metal walls.

"What would you do if you had only seconds to live?" I blinked; realizing that the words had come through the man's clenched teeth.

"I don't know." I said honestly, my heart continuing to race. It felt like someone was holding the airplane like a can of soda and shaking it with all of their strength. "What about you?" He angled his face towards mine, deep green eyes burning into mine. His breath was warm on my face as he leaned closer, lips hovering over mine.

"I'd tell someone the truth." My eyebrows went down in confusion, my eyes half closing. He opened his mouth to elaborate, but the jet jerked upward, causing our heads to slam back against the seats. We heard the pilot sigh in relief, and knew that we were clear of the storm.

"_Sorry about that guys. Might want to keep your belts on, we'll be landing shortly." _I cleared my throat and whatever-his-name-was pulled his arm out from around me. Okay. I was going to pretend that whatever had been about to happen never did. He hadn't been about to kiss me...Right? I mean, I didn't even know his name. And if I had been about to die, it would've been nice to get my first kiss...But not from him.

"So...What are you going to be doing in Prague?" It took me a minute to realize that he was speaking to me.

"Sightseeing." That's right Raven. Stick to the story.

"Really? Because you don't seem like the type that would go on vacation. You look more like a workaholic."

"What are you doing there?" Changing the subject was something I was never good at.

"Nope. Don't try to change the subject on me. I asked you first." Fortunately, the plane took that moment to land. As soon as possible, I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, and sped over to my seat, grabbing my things and shoving them into my backpack.

As the others began to disembark, I made sure to slip in between a few other people, ensuring that I wouldn't see the other two young men again. I stepped out onto Letnany Airport's tarmac, and immediately began to walk towards baggage claim, but then found that I could not read any of the signs. I followed many of the other passengers, towards one that said: **výjezd**. It was black outside, except for the large lights that dotted the runway and buildings. I clutched my backpack tight as we walked through the door, and found myself out on the street, alone and confused. I turned back the way I had come, and soon became lost and frustrated. I passed three signs: **zavazadla**, **toalety**, and **recepce**, none of which had the English translation beneath them. Soon, I gave up and sat in a lone corridor, outside of two doors with the word **toalety** written on them in large, bold lettering, and began banging my head against the wall.

"Need some help?" The voice was mocking. Dear Azar, why did it have to be him?

"Nope." I opened my eyes. Yep. It was him. And he was once again wearing his black jacket, though it looked like he had a serious case of jet lag, which I too was starting to feel the effects of.

"Are you sure? Because you really look like you could use some help." I really, really wanted to wipe that freaking smirk off of his face. It was bugging the hell out of me. I exhaled noisily.

"Do you know where baggage claim is?" He grinned, as if happy we were getting somewhere.

"Yep, follow me." He turned and walked in the direction of **zavazadla.** "You have a place to stay tonight? Or were you just going to find a hotel or something?"

"I've got it covered." I knew I was being rude, especially after he had helped me more than once today, but he had that effect on me. He reminded me of Red X, actually. Always pushing people's buttons. We entered the Baggage Claim room, and I spotted my stuff. After claiming it, I rolled my suitcase out onto the road, waiting to hail a taxi, while ignoring the man beside me.

A cab rolled to a stop, and just as I opened the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"While you're in Europe, doing, well, whatever it is you're doing...If you want some company or need anything, anything at all, call me." He pulled my hand up swiftly, an uncapped pen waiting in his hand as he quickly and smoothly wrote something on my palm. I made a face, and pulled my hand away as soon as he was finished, throwing my stuff in the back and climbing in. He paused and knocked on the window, leaning his face down so that he could look me in the eye. Something still didn't seem right about him. There was something in his eyes, something about him that seemed so familiar.

"Be careful here. Europe is not the friendliest of countries." There was something about the way he said that, that made me think that maybe he had found that out the hard way. The driver took off, not a moment too soon, and we were speeding down the road. I looked down at my hand, a seven digit number written in elegant handwriting across it. As soon as I got to a hostel, I was scrubbing it off.

I looked back once in the mirror, and I could still feel his intense gaze connected to mine. Realizing that he was still speaking, I tried to understand what he was saying, but could only make out one word before he turned around, letting the streetlight wash over him, making him seem almost ghostly:

_**Raven.**_

* * *

><p>Sorry about any grammatical errors and how long this chapter was. I didn't have time to edit it today, but I wanted to put it up!<p>

Please review!

Love

-Knisley24


	4. No Choice

**Yes, it is true, I, Knisley24, have brought you another lame chapter MUHAHAHA, and I hope you torture yourselves by reading it and reviewing! I'm just kidding. **

**Thank you, though, to those who have reviewed, and not just favorited my story thinking that they were too cool to review it! **

**Love the feedback :] Hope this chapter is to your liking!**

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point:<strong>

**Chapter4: No Choice**

I felt a cockroach scamper across my foot as I opened the door of the hotel I was staying in. Well, things definitely weren't going as planned. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised though, it was a cheap piece of crap room. You get what you pay for.

I switched on the single, dim light bulb, and yellow light filtered through the floating dust particles. I cringed as I took in the mess that I was supposed to be staying in tonight. The walls were an ugly green color, like Beastboy's face when he got carsick. The carpet, however, I wasn't sure of. It was either a rusty red or a deep brown, I couldn't tell because more than half of it was stains. Something large and black darted from beneath the twin sized mattress that was covered with tainted sheets.

Walking across the room, I tore the curtains back, to admire my 'view'. It was a freaking brick wall. That tears it; I didn't care if I was out seventy five bucks, or if I had just gotten there, I was leaving.

Gripping my bag's strap, I descended down the dirt streaked staircase and up to the desk, handing my room key back. The snooty man behind the mahogany wood immediately pointed to a plaque that hung above him: žádné náhrady, the English translation beneath it reading: No Refunds. Rolling my eyes, I nodded once, curtly, and walked across the lobby's impeccably clean white tile, barging out the door.

I was out in the streets of Prague, alone, at night. And to make matters worse..._Heeeeeyyy jet lag, _I thought as I felt a wave of vertigo wash over me. The few streetlights that still worked in this part of town glowed dimly, seeming almost otherworldly. The black concrete felt unlevel beneath me as my red flats continued to thump rhythmically against it. With no idea of where I was going, I continued onwards, no destination in mind, or in sight. There were no taxis for me to hail, and I couldn't figure out the number for the cab company. I sighed.

The night air was cold and uninviting, my breath making small clouds in it, I hugged my jacket closer to my body and pulled my communicator out, staring it down, knowing full well that I would never have the guts to call Nightwing and tell him I wasn't staying. I hated disappointing people, and, besides, I didn't want them to think I couldn't handle it. It was only the first night, and I couldn't bear to take the flight back immediately. However, I still needed a place to stay.

My violet eyes instantaneously connected with the seven digits on my pale hand. Knowing I would regret this, I moved beneath the weak light of the streetlamp and began to dial the numbers. There was a faint cracking sound behind me. Static assaulted my eardrums along with the dull ringing sound of the call being connected.

Suddenly, I heard a faint click and—

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME AT THIS HOUR FOR? I'M NOT WORKING TODAY, OKAY? I JUST GOT HERE AND I NEED SOME SLEEP, SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I cringed.

"Well, hello to you too." I moved my finger to the call end button, ready to push down. Clearly, this guy was _not _happy when he was woken up. The other end of the line seemed to clear up.

"Raven? Oh, geez, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." He laughed tiredly. "Actually, I didn't think you'd call me." It was true, I could hear the disbelief clouding his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, but I had no choice. What's the name of a good, cheap hotel?" I could barely keep my eyelids open, and I prayed to Azar that I would find a place to stay, and soon, before I collapsed.

"Well, that depends where you are right now? You could always stay at the one I'm at, which isn't too bad..." He yawned, and guilt snaked it's way through my body.

"Nevermind...I'll figure it out my—" My arm was wrenched behind me, the communicator jerking out of my hand and hitting the ground, still open.

"_Nu horosho, chto my imyeem zdesʹ? Krasavitsa zdesʹ v polnom odinochestve nochʹyu?" _I recognized the words to be Russian, but did not understand what they were saying. The leer, though, was unmistakably woven into his words. Two figures emerged from across the street, the dark keeping me from seeing their faces. For the second time in two days, I realized that I was on my own. My powers were useless, seeing as I couldn't pull the holo-ring off of my hand, I was stuck, and the man was much stronger than I was. _"Ekzoticheskiĭ ... ona sdelaethoroshiĭ summu deneg."_

The man laughed, and it sent my skin crawling as I realized just who I was dealing with: One of the branches of the Russian mafia. I had forgotten that they trafficked from Prague. And I was a female, a prime target. Shit.

I did the only thing I could:

Screamed.

Oh, and I nailed him in the nuts, pretty much ensuring that he wouldn't be able to have kids someday. Although, I guess for him it was a good thing. He let me go as he let out a cry of pain. I struggled with the clasp of the slim but strong metal band around my wrist, my fingers unable to undo it. I looked up in time to take a punch to the face, a stream of pain shooting up my face.

"RAVEN?" My communicator was kicked into the gutter before I could answer the man on the other end of the line.

"_Oĭ , vyfiesty odin!" _Their wicked laughter rebounded off of the structures around them. _I am Raven. _My fists tightened in anger and determination. Sure, my self-defense skills suck, but that didn't mean I couldn't kick their asses. They were just three very large, possibly steroid using Russian men. Yep. I could take them.

Maybe.

_And I am not going down without a fight._

Dropping to the ground, I rolled beneath one of the men, trying to remember what Nightwing had taught me. _'Don't let your enemies anticipate your next move' _echoed in the back of my head. Standing up, I jerked my leg out, spinning my body to slam one of the men in the chest with a roundhouse kick. He grunted, flying backwards into the dust of the ground.

The other two had sprung into action, each one grabbing an arm and hauling me backwards. I yanked, but they wouldn't budge. Their leader, I assumed, stood up, leisurely wiping the blood from his lip, a nasty sneer plastered to his face, which I could now see faintly. He had reddish hair, and blue eyes that showed clearly what his intentions were. My stomach twisted in fear, anger, and contempt. No way was I getting this far and then losing to some low-life sadistic maniacs. The man brought his fist back and slammed me in the jaw, causing tears to well up in my eyes, more from anger than pain. I tried to strike out with my leg, but he had anticipated as much, catching it and twisting violently.

There was a loud rumbling noise, and a black shadow darted down the road at amazing speed towards us. Grinding to a halt, an obscure figure marched towards us. Stepping into the light, just the sight of him made fear loosen it's grip. But, even with the two of us, we were no match for the three Russian men, who were no doubt well trained.

"Pustʹ idet syeĭchas, a to."The words fell from his lips easily, as if he had been speaking Russian his whole life. In the dim lighting, his black hair made him seem deadly. The shadows beneath his startling green eyes made him look ethereal. He practically _radiated_ malice. The man holding my left arm chuckled.

"_Ili yeshche chto?" _ The mocking tone in his words was evident.

"Or else I'm going to kick your ass." The young man had acted before they could blink, bringing his elbow down on their leader's collar bone, most likely fracturing it. The Russian cried out in pain and fell to his knees, not even putting up a fight as agony laced through his body, putting him into shock.

He let loose a lethal right hook to the man on my right's jaw, causing him to drop my arm, which I used to swing and catch the other man in the face. Righty staggered back, holding his nose and blinking in surprise, before turning and running in the opposite direction. The leader was long gone, presumably making his way to a hospital or clinic. The last man began to retreat, but not before looking me in the eye.

_"Vy ne videliposlednie iz nas. Znaĭte, chto vy imyeete delo skrupnoĭ organizatsii." _He spat towards me, then sprinted off into the night. I licked my lips, and tasted blood. For the first time, I noticed that my nose was throbbing. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Are you alright?" His black hair was disheveled, as if he had just rolled out of bed, but his eyes held a genuine look of concern.

"I think so." Pause. "What did he say?" He held my gaze.

"I'm not sure." It was a lie, and I knew it, still, I did not pry. He pulled his jacket off, draping it over me. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He climbed onto what I now recognized as a black Ducati, patting the leather seat behind him. Hesitantly, I straddled it, lightly holding onto the fabric of his white shirt. He must've collapsed into bed right after he got to his hotel, or hastily thrown on the same clothes he'd been wearing earlier. He took off down the dark, dank street, jerking my body backwards. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around his torso, leaning my body against his back, which was nice and warm, his heartbeat lulling mine back into it's regular rhythm, all traces of adrenaline pumped out of my veins.

The shadows streaked past like lightning, and I felt my heavy lids closing, my face resting against his soft, white shirt. All of this was too much to handle in one day. All too soon, we came to a gentle halt, and I felt his hands close over mine, carefully prying my arms off of his body. I slumped forward and cracked my eyes open slightly as he moved.

"Wow, beautiful, you look like hell." His voice was gravelly, evidence of the necessity of sleep. Something slithered around my back and under my knees, and I felt the world tilt sideways. My eyes popped open, alert now, though not really awake.

"I have two legs, I can walk. Besides, you've already done enough for me." I wondered why he was being so nice to me, and realized that now, I really _did _owe him.

If you asked me, I would deny it, but I couldn't help the pull of attraction I felt towards him. He was alluring. There was something about him that was different, not like anyone I'd met before.

Too tired to object, he carefully set me down, gripping my wrist. My blood warmed, and he pulled me up the stairs, through a plain, empty hallway and on to an oak door. The place looked halfway decent on the outside, but, in all honesty, I didn't care what it looked like at the moment, I just wanted to sleep. He slid the key into the lock and kicked the door open, dragging me inside. It looked the same as mine had: Ugly green walls, Twin sized bed. But this place was much cleaner, with no visible stains, and, so far, no roaches.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked wearily. He pointed to the only other door, and I stepped inside. Beautifully etched white marble coated the floor and shower area, a toilet in one spot, and porcelain sink in another. I looked in the mirror and gasped. He was right, I _did _look like hell. The bottom half of my face was coated with dried blood, my nose and jaw covered with bruises. My hair was all over the place, and there were large bags beneath my eyes. I picked up a clean, white towel and wetted it, carefully getting rid of all traces of blood. I threw the now pink towel in a laundry hamper located in the corner, near one of the sea blue walls, and opened the door.

He looked up from the bed, his jade eyes taking in my somewhat nicer appearance.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that, really." I looked at him.

"No problem."

"Sorry about that though. I'll grab my stuff and find a—SHIT!" I cursed. My stuff, I had forgotten about my stuff! My money was with that, along with my communicator! I put a hand to my forehead. When would all of this end?

"What?" I shook my head and traipsed towards the door, resigned.

"I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have. Good night. And thank you." I paused as I felt his warm, inviting hand clasp my shoulder.

"I asked you a question." He sounded annoyed. I sighed.

"I left my stuff back there, along with my money and my—" He reached in to his jacket's pocket, which I was still wearing, and pulled out a small, rotund, yellow device.

"Communicator? I snagged it when you weren't looking." I let out a sigh of relief. At least now I had _something _that belonged to me. Though, I did wonder how he'd gotten it so fast, seeing as I'd been there the whole time, and he'd never left my line of sight.

"Thanks." The doorknob turned easily beneath my fingers, and his grip tightened on my shoulder.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" I turned to look at him incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding. I don't even know you." He intertwined our fingers, and shook my hand.

"I'm Jason. Nice to meet you." He smirked. "How's that?" I rolled my eyes. "Look, you don't have anywhere else to go because you can't afford it right now, except maybe outside, which is where those guys are so..." Damn, he was right, and I knew I didn't have any other options.

"Alright, fine." He sauntered over to the messy looking bed. He _had _been sleeping when I called him earlier. Now I felt _really _bad.

"Wow, you sound so excited." Sarcasm dripped from his words like a faucet. I grabbed a feather pillow and dropped it onto the floor. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping on the floor." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Sunshine, you don't need to do that, I won't bite. Come on." I arched a brow. Instead of waiting for an answer, he wound his arm around my waist and pulled me down. "Just think of us as good friends."

I tumbled on top of him, and he deftly slipped my shoes off, pulling me against him. I hadn't realized just how tired I was until my head hit the pillow next to his. Jason slid the blankets up over us, and, with his arms wrapped around me, I felt my heavy eyelids drop down, this time, not willing to open.

This was not a good sign. I was in a different country, on a different continent, and in a stranger's arms, and yet, I couldn't help it when I returned the gesture. For some odd reason, I felt a sense of security around him as I succumbed to sleep's inviting embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the last chapter guys, I forgot to put the translations in :D So, here's this chapter's in the order that they came in:<strong>

_(-1 Well well, what do we have here? A pretty lady out here all alone at night?)_

_(-2 Exotic...She will make a nice amount of money.)_

_(-3 Ooh, you are a feisty one!)_

_(-4 Let her go now, or else.)_

_(-5 Or else what?)_

_(-6 You have not seen the last of us. Know that you are dealing with a large organization.)_

**Love you guys! Don't forget to review!**

**-Knisley24 **


	5. Pocketful of Sunshine

**Sorry guys, I've lost my touch. (And now you're thinking, 'what touch, your story sucks to begin with.') I tried to update, but...I just wanted the next chapter to be good. So, you have the honest truth, this probably sucks. But I hope that you'll review anyways! :D**

* * *

><p>Rhythmic. Lulling. Every time I tried to open my oh-so-heavy eyes that continuing rhythm pulled me back under sleep's wonderful embrace. I felt warm, comfortable, and safe, something I haven't felt for a long time, especially since my arrival on earth. And that's exactly why I froze. I was instantaneously conscious of the way I was moving up and down. Gradually my eyelids grew lighter, and what I saw and felt made me blush. I was lying haphazardly on top of...<p>

Blinking, the events of the night before flooded back into the recess of my mind. Moving my head, I stared openly at Jason's face as he slept. As my eyes appraised his features, I couldn't help but blush. Up close, he was devilishly handsome, and I felt even more warmth flood my cheeks as I remembered where_ exactly _I was.

Silently, I cursed. That was two people I owed, and I had no idea how I was going to pay them back. And the fact that the man I had been sleeping with had been only a gentleman to me was no help. Hell, I was Raven, the toughest of all of the titans, and I had probably looked like a weakling to him out there fighting against those damn Russians. Though, truthfully, it wasn't my fault, it was that stupid bracelet I was wearing's. I shifted a little, letting out a sigh, and realized that his arms were wrapped around me, and vice versa. If I had thought that my blush couldn't get any darker...

Embarrassed, I moved slightly, only to feel arms wrap tighter around me, the man somewhat beneath me stiffening. His eyes stayed closed, but I noticed a look of panic break through his normally calm and collected façade.

"Who are you?" My brow furrowed as he said this, wondering why on earth he didn't remember.

"It's me you idiot." His bottle green eyes flew open, boring into mine. Fear was embedded in them, dissipating only a split-second later, making me second guess whether or not I had seen it.

"Oh," He sounded relieved. Why had he been so frightened? Did he have something to hide? "Hey." Breathing in deeply, he unwound his arms from around me and carefully slid off of the small bed. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"What time is it?" I averted my eyes as he shamelessly stripped his white cotton shirt, digging around in his bag for a clean one. Not that I was looking long enough to find out just how 'defined' he was...or anything. Oh yes, the ugly puke green wall was just as exciting. Not that I thought that muscles were or anything. Yep. Muscles are _so_ boring.

My mind wandered back over to thoughts of his skin. There had been a glimpse of something...More than one something, all over on his body. Now that I thought of it, there had been upraised marks on his body, not tattoos, but...Scars?

"Uhhhuhhhh." He shrugged.

Unable to help myself, I glanced behind me quickly, just in time to see him pulling his arms through his black short sleeved T shirt. The light filtering through the dingy window reflected off of something hanging around his neck, mesmerizing and taunting at the same time. From what I could see, there was a small silver chain circling his tan neck...

I blinked, eyes wandering up to his face. His black hair was disheveled, but in a way that it still made him look attractive. His emerald eyes connected with mine, and it was then that I realized his lips were moving.

"_Raven." _The sound of my name disturbed my reverie, and I tried my best to keep my face plain and devoid of emotion.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. He had that stupid smirk on his face again. Though, this time, there was a sort of crypticness to it, as if the smirk went deeper, like he knew something I didn't.

"Maybe you should...I don't know...Get ready or something." Inwardly, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have any extra clothes dumbass."

"Hey, you be nice now. I saved your life." I rolled my eyes as he said this, but couldn't help but acknowledge that it was true.

"True. And I never did thank you. So...Thanks." Surpisingly, he chuckled and once again began to dig through one of his seemingly bottomless bags. Hesitantly, I stood, walking over to him and wondering what the heck he was doing. After a moment, I decided to voice my curiosity.

"What are you doing?" I reeled back as he suddenly stood up, shoving something long and grey into his pocket before I could see what it was. He swiveled, bending down and pointing a finger at me. His grin was wider than the Cheshire cat's.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well, yes, actually, I would, seeing as I asked." He let out a short laugh before turning towards the door.

"Never mind that," Jason paused, his hand already wrapped around the golden doorknob. "Go take a shower."

"But I don't have any—" He swung the maple door open, half stepping into the hallway, and lifted a hand to cut me off.

"Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it." The door closed, and that was that. I marched over to the other door and yanked it open.

Shedding my clothes, I leaned over into the surprisingly clean white shower, turning the silver handle to hot while quickly checking once more to make sure that Jason was, in fact, gone. Making sure that the wooden door was securely in place, I stepped into the hot water's inviting grip, letting it roll down my back and get rid of my knots. He would have to be gone for awhile, right? I mean, it's not my fault I sing in the shower, it's just kind of...Relaxing. It just happens. I don't know, maybe it was the way I was always feeling...Or maybe the fact that the song just clicked into my brain, but the lyrics began to flow from my mouth like the stream of water that was running down my back. I couldn't help it. Music is bliss, and it's like I can escape from reality when I'm thinking or listening to it.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise in the other room startled me. I must have lost track of time. Quickly turning the crystal handle and throwing a towel on, I hopped out from behind the curtain, only to hear clapping coming from the other side of the room.

Cautiously...I opened the door a crack. My bags were sitting on the floor a few feet in front of the door. A sigh of relief exited my lungs as the old wood swung back on it's hinges, and frowned. Jason hadn't been gone long...

Someone cleared their throat, making me jump. Turning to my left, my heart leapt into my throat.

"Hey Angel. Nice, uh...Outfit." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" That might've come out a little harsher than I wanted it to.

"Well, I heard a song on the radio and it reminded me of you." I rolled my eyes and pointed towards the door.

"Get out." Of course, he didn't hearken to my words.

"Don't you wanna know what song?" A look of complete and unadulterated horror crossed my face as, before I could respond, he began to sing:

"_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine..." _ Before he could get any farther into the first stanza, he broke into a round of laughter, and it didn't help every time that he looked up and saw my frozen expression. He might actually have sounded halfway decent if he hadn't had the voice distorter on. I put a hand to my face, hoping to rub my weariness away. This was a side of X that I hadn't seen before. It was different than his usual cocky routine.

"Now, what was that song that I heard you singing in there?" He cocked his head to the side. I blushed.

"None of your business. Now you can either tell me what you're doing here, or leave." Without having to see it, I knew that he was grinning.

"There's nothing wrong with singing in the shower. I do it all the time."

"I honestly don't care what you do in the shower, X. But I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't stalk me."

"I bet you don't." I choked on the air that I had just sucked in, before reaching down and grabbing a pillow from the bed and chucking it at him. Of course, he caught it, taking a step towards me. "It's not stalking Angel, it's called returning lost articles." I squinted at him.

"You went through my stuff didn't you?" He snorted.

"You may think I'm low, but I'm not _that _low. Besides, I needed to confirm something." Slowly and deliberately, he strode towards me. I cautiously stepped backwards, matching every move of his, until I hit the doorframe and ran out of room. My eyes widened as he loomed in front of me. Slowly placing his hand on my arm.

"What?" My voice came out more breathy than strong. This wasn't going to be easy.

"You still owe me, right?" Eyes searching his mask, I tried to think of why this was so important at the moment.

"Yes..." I said vigilantly, waiting to see where exactly he was going with this. He bent down, his head next to my ear, while gripping my right hand in his.

"Good. Meet me at the Duplex Club and Café at ten." Taking a step back, he did a once over of me, causing me to shiver involuntarily. "And wear something _nice_."

And, just like that, he was gone. I stood, slightly transfixed for a moment, before tightening my fist. Something poked into my palm. Looking down, I smiled slightly at the beautiful black chain pooled in my hand, studded with deep colored rubies. Until I realized that he had probably stolen it. I scowled at the floor until I heard a slight creaking sound.

A quick glance at the door revealed a very pissed off Jason. He eyed the floor suspiciously.

"How'd those get here?" I bit my lip, wondering whether I should tell him about Red X or not. Or not would probably be my best bet.

"A friend of my found them and brought them here."

"Your friend is in Prague?" I cringed. I really do hate lying to people. I really do.

"It seems so," I answered before bending over and unzipping my bag. Tonight was going to be one hell of a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes. I told you. Entirely suckish, I know. Don't forget to review!<strong>

**Love**

**-Knisley24**


	6. Goodbye

**Breaking Point:**

**Chapter5: **

Wind rattled the window, and I turned my head to gaze outside of the small glass pane.

"So…What exactly did your friend want?" My head snapped back up as my violet eyes came into contact with Jason's jade green ones. I still wasn't used to him. Though, when I was around him, everything felt strangely right. But there was something about him that seemed somewhat shady. Like he was hiding something. There was that knowing smirk on his face, as if he had some deep secret that he shared with no one else. It was rather…Unsettling. Still, I couldn't help but to trust him.

He gripped my hands, making me realize that I had been twisting my ring of Azar again, a habit that always resurfaces when I'm nervous.

"What is it, Angel? You look like you've seen a ghost." Biting my lip, I eyed him. Should I tell him? I sighed. I mumbled an explanation. He grinned at me, making my heart squeeze.

"Sunshine, you'll have to do better than that. I have to be able to _understand_ you."

"I SAID that I owe him a favor…"

"Yes?" He gestured for me to continue on.

"And he wants me to meet him at the Duplex club." And then he tilted his head back and laughed. It was a beautiful sound…Though that's the only time I'll admit to it.

"That's ALL? And here I thought that you had some cosmic problem like the world was going to end on your birthday, or something." I chuckled nervously for a moment, waiting for him to continue. "So, what exactly is the _problem_ here?"

"Hello, stupid, he wants me to meet him at a club. I'm NOT a dancer. And I don't know him that well, and I don't know this country well, and—" He put a finger to my lips, silencing me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like him, or not?"

"Huh?" I blinked, the question catching me off guard.

"Look, beautiful, it's a simple question—"

"Yeah, yeah, I got that part. But…What does that have to do with anything?"

"Uh, you mean, besides _everything_?" He laughed. My hands flew to my face in exasperation.

"Just forget about it. I shouldn't have said anything at all. Not to someone like _you_." That immediately got his attention. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"And what kind of _someone_ would that be, Sunshine? What kind of box have you put me in when you've only known me for about a day and half?" Inwardly, I cringed. I knew that I shouldn't have said that. I didn't know him well enough; I shouldn't have been passing judgment on someone that quickly. Although, his aura wasn't really helping him. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes.

"Just forget about it. I shouldn't have been that quick to judge you. It's just…A lot has been happening in the past few days. Some of them involving him…I'll just call him and say no." I bit my lip. It wasn't my fault that he would be sitting at a club tonight alone. He didn't give me a number to call. Looking up at Jason, I saw for a brief second an unnamable emotion flicker through his green eyes. Almost unnoticeable. Was that…Disappointment?

"And where will you be?" I detected false notes of happiness. Odd, considering that within the hours that I'd known him, he'd been very…Chipper probably didn't quite cover it. Pleasantly full of himself? Yes. Definitely.

"Possibly Russia." He immediately responded.

"No way José. Not after what happened last night." I growled at him very unlady-like. I was a titan. I could take care of myself. Standing up, I crossed the floor over to my bag, and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Thanks _mom_," I replied snarkily as my hand rested on the door handle and I turned towards the bed, "But I can handle myself." My heart crawled into my throat as I realized that he was suddenly in front of me. The expression on his face was almost scary, and for a moment, it seemed that my powers decided not to work as some small part of my brain froze over with fear. I backed up and hit the door. Jason was a good foot or so taller than I was, which made him all the more intimidating.

Swallowing, I watched with wide eyes as he crouched slowly down so that his eyes were level with mine. The expression on his face seemed to change, almost turning into what looked like concern and fear. He reached out, and instinctually, I flinched, closing my eyes, I realized that, unlike the monks of Azarath, he wasn't going to hit me. I opened my eyes as I felt his hand caress my face, tilting my head up.

"Stay," Despite the appearance of his face, his voice came out gently. "Please." I exhaled, releasing a breath that I hadn't realized that I had been holding. As much as my body wanted me to…I knew that I couldn't.

"I can't." I felt a horrible sadness spread through me as soon as the words left my mouth. "Russia is where everything is going on right now. I need to get some answers." His hand left my face, which at once regretted losing the warmth, and traveled down my arm, to my back. Jason pulled me into an abrupt bear hug, which I would've hated getting from anyone else, especially Starfire. But I couldn't help but accept the embrace and return it. Something about the hug felt right. And it kind of scared me. He let go too soon, and turned away.

"If you must go," he began rummaging through his lone bag, "Take this. And let me know if you need _anything_. _Anything at all_." In my hand, he placed a business card. "And be careful. There are some very…Bad would be an understatement…People there." The logical part of my mind screamed that what he said wasn't adding up…But it was overridden by a feeling of warmth that was spreading through me.

**Wayne Enterprises**

**Jason P. Todd**

**Wayne Technologies Department**

**Phone: (1-800) 467-7574 **

**Fax: 467-7574**

I looked at the fancy script once, gripped my backpack tightly and with my other hand grabbed my small suitcase. Taking one last look at him, his green eyes lingered on me while I filed my last mental picture of him in my mind.

I paused as my hand touched the cold metal of the door handle, and I opened my mouth. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say, but I turned…

And he was gone. Everything had been packed up, and within less than five seconds…He was gone.

* * *

><p>Soooo...How was it? *Mentally cringes*...Review? :D<p>

Love

-Knisley24


	7. Reality

**Sorry, but it's short. Two reasons-1. SUSPENSE DUN DUN DUN :D 2. ...I keep getting a million favorite stories. Guess how many reviews? NONE. It's kind of...Annoying. BUT...If I get at least...five reviews for this chapter...I already have the other part of it typed up. Mwuahahaha. Blackmail.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point <strong>

**Chapter 7:**

Sleep swirled around me like a mass of vibrant colors. Something that I wanted to reach out and touch, but couldn't. For it was unreal. Pleasant dreams, they were bright, colorful, pastels. They were the dreams that I wanted to wrap myself in, to hold onto the memory. They were the dreams that I often woke up crying because of. Because they ended up not being real. And then, there were the…

Nightmares.

Deep, dark, dim. They dragged me down with them, like I was drowning in the murky depths of fear. They were the dreams that wouldn't leave me be, they haunted me everywhere I went. They were black. Not just the color black, but deeper than that. Like fear being etched into the deepest recesses of your conscious mind. They were the dreams that I woke up screaming too.

And then I jolted awake, coming to the realization that what had happened the night before had NOT been a nightmare. A trivial little thing that I could shake off. No. It had been real. My entire body froze as I realized that I was tied to a chair. My eyes scanned the large apparatus that was strapped to my chest, the millions of multi-colored criss-crossing wires that spanned the large misshapen device. And then they landed on the person in the chair across from me.

That was when I lost the will to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review. I NEED INPUT. Thank you. I was also wondering...What do you guys think is going to happen next? Because I just want to see if I'm that predictable. <strong>

Love

-Knisley24


	8. The Russians Are Coming

**Um...Hi.  
>Please don't kill me. I want to live long enough for the first thing on my bucket list to happen...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Point<strong>

**Chapter8: The Russians Are Coming**

I had walked off of the plane. The runway was a beautiful sight to see…Considering that I had just survived another ride on one of those stupid metal deathtraps. Not to mention that the pilot did a horrible job pressurizing the cabin. My ears still ached as I made my way over to the baggage claim.

Ever since I had left Jason back in Prague, my thoughts had been a jumbled mess. Something about Russia, for the few minutes that I'd landed safely here, didn't seem right. I bit my lip as I continued onward, staring at the clean tile floor. I just couldn't place it. There was a lot going through my mind. The very little that I had learned so far, none of it made sense.

And what had the Russian man said? What wasn't Jason telling me?

It was dark outside by the time I had grabbed my luggage. I had goose bumps for a reason that I couldn't place, and my stomach felt uneasy. As soon as I pushed my way through the glass doors of the airport, it was silent. Almost too silent.

It was late, and I was sure that I could somehow find a ride, if there were any cabs nearby. Perhaps I should've looked into this before I left Prague on a whim...

I wasn't far down the road when I saw a little girl, standing there, crying. It seemed fishy, but I was a titan. Titan's help anyone in need. She was short, very short, and couldn't have been more than six or seven years old. Her clothes were torn and ragged, and her close cropped brown hair matted. As soon as she saw me, she looked up, running over to me. A flurry of Russian words flowed out from her mouth as she tugged on my cloak, which I'd decided to wear because of the bite of the Russian air.

"I'm sorry...I don't speak—" I began to speak, but she cut me off.

"Please, please lady. My mama. Please. She needs help. These men, they grabbed her and—" I was immediately on alert. Near the airport? She didn't look like she'd gotten off of the plane with someone. She looked like she hadn't taken a bath for a few weeks. Actually, now that I could see her underneath the glow of the street light, she looked like...

"_I told you that you had not seen the last of us." _My blood turned to ice as I struggled with the clasp on the holo ring. But it was too late. There had been no mistaking the thick Russian accent.

Something pricked my arm.

Everything swam together, and even with my demon blood fighting it, I was beginning to succumb to whatever drug they'd pumped into my veins.

The last thing I remember seeing before I was pushed beneath the surface of dreams was a dirty grin.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know it wasn't long. But that's because I'm retyping everything I wrote before. But I should have another update up SOON. And I mean that. I know I kind of dropped off the face of the earth, but...Things happen. So...<strong>

**Drop a review maybe? c;**

**Love,**

**~Knisley24**


End file.
